narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hibana Rei
Appearance Standing at a petite five feet, four inches, Hibana is not a physically imposing woman. She is built with a slender frame, but her bodily structure belays her true strength. She has a moderate to small bust, and a relatively straight torso. In terms of muscles she has arms with definition, though it is not so extreme as to be viewed as a body builder. Other than her more normal features, if one viewed her bare form, there is one thing that stands out in the extreme. She has a large scar running from just under her left breast to her right hip, which is mirrored by a similar scar on her back. It appears to be a series of teeth marks from an extremely large beast. It was caused by the elder Ice hunter she lost to shortly before she obtained sage mode. During the fight, it bit down on her torso, nearly bisecting her. Even with significant healing applied to her savaged torso, the scar remains to this day as a reminder of just how close she came to death that day. Once you get off her form itself, Hibana usually wears whatever clothes are appropriate for the weather at hand. Back home she would wear leathers and furs, due to the fact that she needed both to be able to move as well as protection from the elements. As she traveled farther south however, the temperatures reached far more bearable levels. After stopping at a border town, she picked up a purple dress and pants with a black sleeved coat. It was far lighter clothing than her original furs, and was what she wore as she hit the continent. Personality Background Origins Centuries ago, the Shinju rampaged all across the world, spreading destruction in its wake. Some lands were stricken with drought, some lands were washed away by the tides, some lands were shaken to pieces, while some lands were lashed with terrible storms. But the land of Hibana's ancestors was not stricken by any of these. It was stricken by a cold wind, a blizzard that dumped ice and snow two hundred feet deep. However not all of the Shinju's chakra was used up. The few who survived this storm had gathered around mysterious rocks that emitted warmth. The chakra that was left over swept through these people and was absorbed into their bodies. Their children were found to be more suited to the cold, being able to handle the ice easier than their parents. This trend continued, as each generation was better adapted to the cold. The chakra of the Shinju had strengthened these people and had attuned them to the ice and snow. As the generations passed children were born with the ability to manipulate the ice. Some could even create it. While these manipulators and creators were weak initially, over the centuries the trait became stronger and stronger. While strong users of the techniques were rare, they did exist. Hibana was born to a woman of her tribe and an unknown father roughly three years after the 4th shinobi world war. Due to how social status worked in the tribe, it was not uncommon for a person to not know their mother, let alone the father. Children were raised communally by the entirety of the tribe, and for the most part had their path in life set from the beginning. Men would become either a hunter, a farmer, or a shaman. This was based upon the strength of the ice that they inherited. With those stronger becoming hunters and shamans, while those who were not gifted with the release became farmers and other types of laborers. Women on the other hand generally only had a single path through life, they would become a mother once they were old enough. They were generally free to be taken by the men of the tribe as they pleased. Very few, one a generation or less, ever became anything else in life. Hibana was one of those very few. She was born with an extremely powerful affinity to ice, more so than most men. The elders gave her a chance to not be merely another woman of the tribe, as they needed all the powerful hunters they could get to keep the tribe fed and clothed. However it was an uphill road, as prejudice ran strong within the hot blooded males. They always felt they were better than the lone female in their ranks. From the beginning, they did everything they could to make her fail in her training to become a hunter, whether not helping her when she needed or actively sabotaging her efforts. Despite all their efforts, they could not stop her progress. She became a hunter a full three years earlier than any of her peers, at the age of 14, with her extremely strong potential in the arts showing in the rate at which she advanced. She spent the next four years working with packs of her clan mates to find and kill animals to help feed her tribe. Even here, the prejudice followed her, as she was kept away from the act of hunting itself, and merely tracked the animals down for the males in the group. It wasn't until she was nineteen that she successfully managed to bring down an animal, cementing her spot as a hunter of the tribe. After that it took her a mere month before she had her first solo kill, and she then regularly went out on her own to the wastelands above the ice, something most veteran hunters did not do due to the danger involved. She became a regular supplier of animal based goods over the next couple years, climaxing with her first kill on an Ice Hunter, which were apex predators of the north. There were less than five people living in the tribe who had ever brought one down on their own. It was essentially the ultimate insult to most of the males in the tribe, a direct and blatant challenge to their masculinity. If the males of the tribe hadn't been discriminatory before, they certainly were now. Between the attempts at forcing her back into her place, which all failed miserably, much to the genital pain and humiliation of the mn, and the general attitude change among the clans, she started staying away from the tribe more and more often. She put everything she had into hunting, to force them to acknowledge her. A Time of Sages There was one species in particular that could kill even the most veteran of hunters. It was appropriately known as the Ice Hunters, they were towering beasts a hundred meters high. They were strong in the ice release, outstripping all but the very strongest of hunters. Hibana is one of the few who dared hunt them. This caused a point of contention among the clan, as women were not treated as equals there. She even managed to fell four of the massive beasts in less than a year. The clan leader's son, considered the strongest of all the hunters, had only managed to fell two in the last five. This was a disgrace, so in their desperation to prove the men superior, they sent her to hunt a specific Ice hunter, this one nearly twice the size of the rest, and viewed as the eldest ever seen. Hibana failed in trying to kill this monster, and nearly died herself in the attempt. She woke up under the ice, which was miles deep, in the company of much smaller Ice Hunters. Unlike their wilder cousins these ones were essentially summon grade. They were intelligent, and had cared for her injuries. In return for their help, they asked her to help them deal with a problem. A volcano nearly a hundred kilometers north of her village had sent a flow of lava under the ice, and was slowly approaching the ocean. However their home was directly in the path. They had watched her fight with one of their eldest of cousins, and knew she was strong with the ice. They asked her to freeze the flow and save their icey home. However this lava was no normal lava, but was lava release of what is essentially a creature made of lava, and she simply didn't have the output to freeze it. In order to help her with this, they ended up teaching her about natural energy in an effort to increase her abilities, as natural energy was known to increase the potency of techniques. She had issues at first, as drawing in natural energy was difficult, but quickly gained the ability to use an imperfect sage mode. However before she had the chance to perfect sage mode, the lava neared close enough to the canyon ice hunter's home that she was forced to stop her training. As she managed to freeze the lava, she quickly found that it was not a permanent solution, as more was coming from behind it. She would have to freeze it at the source. The following fight at the volcano was a long and difficult one, but in the end she was victorious, and had frozen the volcano solid. The smaller Ice hunters were saved and had signed a blood contract with her to allow her to call upon them. She even had managed to down the ice hunter she had been sent to hunt on her way back. But all was not well in the village, the rocks that had kept them warm for so long were starting to dim, however slowly. The non-hunters were siphoning their chakra into the rocks, keeping them going. Though such a technique was never permanent. They might be able to keep them going for months, years even. but eventually they would be forced to leave their homes and head south. However an old story that had some potential to help them. Around a century ago there was a sighting of a mysterious and giant turtle with three tails off the coast of the land. The hunters of the time had tried to capture it, but it had managed to create an attack of tremendous power that had vastly damaged the ice. It might have enough power to power the stones and allow them to stay. As the male led hunters still had their knickers in a bunch about not only the normal ice hunter kills, but also the fact that she had managed to down the extra powerful one. Hibana was chosen to be the one sent down south along with a member of another tribe from the north. Now she is headed for the the beast, and she will do everything to make sure she succeeds. Retrieving the Tailed Beast Abilities Ice Release Sage Mode Taijutsu Genjutsu Stats Trivia Quotes "I didn't think it would be this warm down here..." To Tsumetai after they crossed the ocean surrounding the far north